Candy Crush
by heartsewnsleeve
Summary: "How about this," Sherlock's lips creeping up in a grin. "If I beat this level, you will do me any favor that I ask." He had already won this, he was sure of it, but apart of him didn't want to hurt her feelings by winning. If there was anyone's feelings that mattered more than anyone's in the world to him, it was Molly Hooper's. Sherlock x Molly/Sherlolly


Author's Note: As one of the one-shots treats for my fanfic followers, I wrote this! It was partly inspired by own frustration at being stuck on level 65 of Candy Crush, finally watching S!3 of Sherlock and fluff. This is meant to take place after the first episode of Season 3, but before the second episode.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sherlock is out of control! I don't know what to do… he's addicted! It's ruining his sanity and more importantly mine!" John Watson's eyes were alight with frustration.

"John, I'm sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen!" Molly Hooper's eyes were wide with apology and her words sounded frantic. "How was I supposed he was going to get addicted to it? I was never planning on it!"

Molly grimaced and apart of her wanted to laugh. If any unsuspecting person had walked into the morgue at this moment, they would definitely think they were talking about drugs or alcohol… maybe another self-harming substance. Something far more serious than what they were discussing.

But, they're weren't.

Sherlock had found himself a new addiction.

_ Candy Crush._

"Do you know how many times I had to listen to him as he went on and on about this stupid game? He even hacked my Facebook to send himself extra lives! He even made Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Hudson's cat a Facebook to send him extra lives… he's creating fake Facebooks too! It's out of control!"

"If I knew that he was going to become addicted to it, I would never have let him play it!"

Molly Hooper regretted ever showing Sherlock the game Candy Crush. It had happened one day by mistake. Molly was so entranced by Candy Crush that she didn't notice Sherlock had walked in; something that was much to his annoyance. When he cleared his breathe and spoke, she still didn't pay him any mind.

Any sane person knew not to interrupt Candy Crush, especially on level 65.

Sherlock was instantly more annoyed. Molly _always_ greeted him with a goofy smile and batted her eyelashes when he walked in. But suddenly, her phone had taken that away. It made him want to snatch her phone and see what could possibly defer her attention from him.

"Molly, do you hear anything I'm saying?" Once again, no reply. It was almost as if Molly was lost into another world. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips downwards in an aggravated frown.

Another person may have huffed and walked out or may have possibly screamed to get the person's attention, but Sherlock was not just any human being. He quickly snatched the phone away from her — her reaction however startled him.

"SHERLOCK!" Molly screamed with a frustrated tone that she had never used against him. Even when Molly was mad at him, she would sigh lightly and tell him off in the gentlest way. He quite liked it truthfully… but now, she was behaving like an illogical insane person, and he didn't understand.

Firstly ignoring him, then screaming at him… whatever was going on with Molly had to be serious to cause such a reaction.

"Molly, I have been attempting to grab hold of your attention for nearly five minutes. You have continually ignored me despite my attempts of trying to grasp it. Whatever is going on?"

"Candy Crush." Molly replied.

"What?" His tone showing intense confusion.

There were few people who could truly mystify Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper was certainly that person whether it be how she always adored him despite how cruel he was to her (he was working on it) by how unconditionally loving she was… or simply just by her innate ability to decrypt Sherlock like she was the infamous world's leading consulting detective.

Molly Hooper would always be the most confusing person in the world to Sherlock Holmes, and he _lov_-… admired her just for that.

"For the world's smartest men, you sure can be oblivious," she said with a chuckle. "See _this is_ Candy Crush." She pulled back her phone from Sherlock's hand to show him while their fingers connected accidentally. They let their fingers stay like that just for two seconds too long, but neither acknowledged it.

Molly shook her head lightly to distract herself from the tingles that went up her spine. Sherlock blinked quickly to bring himself away from the hideously humane feeling that he felt.

"I've been playing it for weeks on end and I'm finally at level 65!" Her eyes lit up like she had somehow said she managed to be nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize. "But, I can't beat it. It's driving me loony!"

"So… you are telling me that your befuddled and driven to the point of frustration that you have been sitting repeatedly in the same spot for what I estimate to be an hour because you're confounded by a child's game?"

"It's not a child's game!" Molly piqued back with sassiness. "If you're so great, why don't you beat it?"

"How about this," Sherlock's lips creeping up in a grin. "If I beat this level, you will do me any favor that I ask." He had already won this, he was sure of it, but apart of him didn't want to hurt her feelings by winning. If there was anyone's feelings more than anyone in the world it was Molly Hooper's. The fact that Molly, of all people, meant this to him was a secret and another mystifying puzzle piece to him.

"Fine… but it's not an one level game. You have to beat all 65 levels, it's only fair." Molly crossed her arms against her chest.

"The game is on, Miss Hooper." He winked, but before leaving, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. After he was gone, Molly stayed in the same spot wondering if Sherlock knew that she and Tom were no longer together… and what he could possibly need from her that he would feel unable to ask her without a bet.

Molly was brought back to the current moment by John.

"I'm going to put his head in the loo soon if you don't get him stop him playing this dumb arse game. _All night I heard this is ridiculous, I'm the smartest man in the world… how can I be stuck on level 65?_" Before she could reply, a small giggle erupted out of her mouth.

And before he could say something, laughter erupted out of John's. Before they knew it, they had fallen over in laughter. Sherlock Holmes could not beat by any villain or mastermind, but Candy Crush…

After an hour of joking and laughing, they collected themselves and Molly agreed to go to Sherlock's to have an intervention. John had tried in a failing attempt and said it was Molly's responsibility because she had introduced him to that game.

As she walked up the stairs of 221 Baker Street, she heard a sudden loud bang and a loud groan. Her foot-steps brought out into full on running. On instinct, she opened the door quickly without knocking first.

She wanted to hit him at what she saw.

The dumb idiot was okay; but he had thrown books, pillows and was jumping and down like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. He nearly gave her a cardiac arrest just because he couldn't beat Candy Crush. There were 8 laptops open on his desk all with Candy Crush open.

His iPhone in his hand and a backup iPhone on the couch.

It dawned on her that this had gotten way out of control.

"Sherlock Holmes," her scolding voice taken over immediately. "How dare you make me think you're injured or possibly being attacked… how dare you! Now you put down that bloody phone down and shut off those computers immediately! You've been up for 2 days! John told me how you haven't been sleeping; all you've been doing is playing this game!"

"But, I have to win." In a way his pout and downcast eyes were absolutely adorable to her, but at the same time, it was absolutely ridiculous to self-destruct your entire home over a _game_.

"Why do you have to win? It's not a murder-case, Sherlock!"

"I need to win so you'll do that favor for me." He said it with a piercing truthfulness and sweet sounding tone that it made her feel once again like the silly stumbling love-sick puppy she used to feel around him. She may have gotten somewhat better but Molly Hooper would always be a love-sick school girl for Sherlock Holmes.

_ Some things never change._

Though in her defense, those eyes of his, did not make it any easier on her.

"Whatever it is, Sherlock, I'll do it— I promise, promise…"

"You don't even know what it is." His usual tone of indifference and annoyance was back.

"Well, you'd never make me do something horrific, or do anything to hurt me… and I trust you. Whatever it is you need, just tell me." She sighed as she realized that she was going to have to head back to St. Bart's - he probably needed her to do some type of pathology work.

Before she could open her mouth again, his lips were on hers. His hands went firmly around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and instinctually her hands went through his hair. His hands slithered up from her waist up to her hair. They kissed like that for a few minutes before they broke apart.

"Sher-, Sherlock…" Molly stammered, her eyes widened with surprise, as a deep red blush erupted all over her face.

"I know you're not with Tom anymore. I noticed you stopped wearing your ring quite a few weeks ago, specifically 3 months ago, and it dawned on me that you must've broken up sometime after we spent the day together. I can't explain why I feel this way about you Molly, but I _want_ to be with you. You're the one person who I ever felt like mattered to me. The only person who I think isn't dull and you're the nicest person that I've ever met. I know you evidently like me judging by how you instantly returned my kiss as well as your unrequited attraction to me which resulted in your breakup with Train or is it Trull? I think the most logi-" before he could continue, Molly covered his lips with her hand.

"Sherlock, now do me the favor and please be quiet, won't you? You're kind of ruining this moment for me if you haven't realized."

"I'm sorry Molly, I'm not good with these type of things-" Molly once again silenced him with her finger.

"I know you're not, it's okay, but please just kiss me?"

"Gladly."


End file.
